A wide variety of mechanical devices employ universally adjustable joints for connecting two elements at a variety of positional relationships. For example, in optical apparatus it is often necessary to support an element, such as a camera or a laser, in a unique position relative to other elements and to be able to lock the joints which support the element to ensure maintenance of a chosen positional relationship. Similar jointed stands are often used in supporting medical apparatus, vehicle components, etc.
Often these supports include two or more elongated links or arms joined by universal joints so that the arms may be arrayed in any chosen relation with respect to one another. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,126 discloses a multi-adjustable stand for vehicle electronic components including a pair of arms and adjustable, lockable joints for securing the arms in any variety of positions relative to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,556 discloses a similar system for supporting switches above a base.